


Henry's Adventures @ Toppat

by NorskyPuppy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Multiple Endings, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Henry Stickmin had options as long as he could remember. Sure, everyone has options, but Henry has better ones. His options let him go back before he messed up and change his choice.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Henry's Adventures @ Toppat

Henry Stickmin had options as long as he could remember. Sure, everyone has options, but Henry has better ones. His options let him go back before he messed up and change his choice. When he was a toddler, he thought it was normal going back and fixing mistakes, but whenever he tried to talk to his mom about his misadventures she always looked annoyed. It was only when she abandoned him in a public park because of it that he realized this wasn’t normal. He vowed to never tell anyone else about his abilities. His fails started out innocently, with someone getting mad at him, but they eventually evolved to him getting hurt, and, at age 6, he died for the first time. After that he died more and more often, he got desensitized to gore and death. By age 10, he could kill someone without batting an eye, despite knowing no one else can die twice. But let’s get back to who finds him when his mom abandons him: Reginald Copperbottom.


End file.
